


Cold

by Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)



Series: Eirlyssa's 2019 Bingo Fills [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drabble, M/M, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, Sweet Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Iron_Eirlyssa
Summary: At some point, Bucky wondered if he'd ever known anything but the cold.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Eirlyssa's 2019 Bingo Fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272110
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Because I didn't realize I couldn't double up on the regular Bucky Barnes Bingo and the flash version, a tiny fill for card 4, "Tony Stark" of the flash Bingo.

For the longest time, all Bucky had known was _cold_.

He'd fallen into it years ago, had been found by HYDRA and turned into the Winter Soldier, kept in cryo between assignments. He had known fear, and depression, and he'd felt like he was frozen from the inside out.

But then there was Steve, who found him and brought him to the compound. A welcoming home where he found Tony, with his bright energy and his sun-kissed skin and his warm brown eyes, who _smiled_ at him. And for the first time in years, he felt warmth spread through him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to come say hello on my [Tumblr](https://eirlyssa.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
